Lotus Garden
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: Ideas that don't make it, silly oneshots and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Konoha's Black Lotus

**Summery: **The kid reminded me so much of her, it was no wonder I agreed to teach the kid. However, I wonder how much this kid will change me. Companion to Konoha's Beautiful Lotus. OC

* * *

"Gaki, move that leg." I snapped, annoyed by the girl. She turned a cheery smile at me, and chirped,

"Hai sensei!" before she moved her leg into the right place, and moved through the motions again. I wasn't letting her anywhere near a bō just yet, but she was pretty good at regular moves. She was a hard worker to, always willing to go the extra distance. Her brother was the same.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Oh, shit. I dodged the flying green man, and glared at him. He glared back.

Gai and I had an interesting relationship ever since I accepted Kyoko as my student. We hated each other. I respected him, for his hardwork and determination, but Kami, I hated how he never seemed to shut up, and his attitude about youth. He was one of the best jonin, and her acted like an idiot. Hatake acted like an idiot to, but I could handle him. Gai... no. I'd rather not.

"KYOKO!" he cheered, breaking me from my thoughts, and hugging the tiny girl, who laughed, and hugged him back, exclaiming,

"TOU-SAN!" I shuddered, hearing that. I knew that Kyoko and Lee weren't really Gai's kids but just the thought of mini-Gai's running around, Lee not counting, freaked me out a bit. We don't need anymore Gai's running around Konoha. Two was more than enough.

"Oi, Gaki. Your still training." I reminded the girl. She let go of Gai and went back to the movements, her hands flashing through the style I had taught her. I made a mental note to teach her how to do hand symbols and use a bō. It was tricky, but a good thing to learn. More chance of surprise when you do a chakra technique while twirling a bō. Most ninja can't use a weapon and do a fireball

"Stop calling my YOUTHFUL DAUGHTER gaki."

"No. Gaki, your youthful foot." I mocked Gai, giving Kyoko a dirty look for forgetting again. What is it with her and forgeting how to place that foot?

"Sorry sensei." The rest of the training passed by normal. Me and Gai bickering, while I occasionally reminded Kyoko to move her foot. When it was done, Gai and Kyoko took off, leaving me to head for the flower shop. I avoided the Yamanaka one, not wanting that Ino kid to tell Kyoko that I was there. Ino was a good kid, the few times I met her, but she had a big mouth.

After I got the flowers, a dozen pink carnations, I turned and headed to the graveyard. While we never buried shinobi bodies, some of them requested tombstones. It was more personal that just simply visiting the memorial stone. Besides, that was Hatake's turf. I walked down the aisles of the graveyard, searching for the gravestone.

I found it, and knelt down next to it, adjusting my staff. I laid the flowers down, and stared at the gravestone.

_Tanaka Akane._

"Oh." a voice said from behind me. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi Itachi." I turned to see the young Uchiha standing behind me, his own flowers held in hand.

"I didn't know you were here." he said.

"Where am I normally?"

"Training Rock Kyoko lately."

"Were you watching me?"

"I noticed you weren't here right after supper like you normally were." Itachi replied, still standing stiffly behind me. I sighed, and shook my head.

"Put the flowers down and pay your respect." I ordered, ignoring the fact he was a higher rank.

"Akane was your sister-"

"She was your sensei. And you were her favorite student." I said, firmly. Itachi hesitated, but his flowers down beside mine. I held back a smile. Pink carnations, just like my bouquet.

We sat in silence, until Itachi left for a mission and I went home. I sometimes wondered how I ended up being friends, if you call it that, with him. I guess losing someone so important to each of us would bond us. Akane had always been willing to help him. She had tried to hold off submitting her team for the chunin exams, but Itachi's father forced her to submit them. She still tried to help him after that, and always told him that hard work was the best way to get ahead, not clan abilities.

Akane was a woman of hard work and determination. No wonder I was so willing to teach Kyoko.

* * *

**A/N:** And the first chapter is a wrap! 8D Koemi's thought on Gai are explored, yay! And, we learn a bit of Koemi's past!

This takes place a week or so before the massacre, before Koemi lets Kyoko handle a bō. (So, before chapter six in Konoha's Beautiful Lotus)

And, why is this called "Konoha's Black Lotus"? Flower name to fit the other story... and *spoilers*. XD

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I got this idea while ago. Just some silliness.

And, yes. Black lotus is now the Lotus garden. It's just ideas and the such I think up, or AU's of KBL.

* * *

Kane frowned, slamming his fists into the stump. It wasn't fair. Why? Why was he able to use chakra?

Slam.

Kimi couldn't use chakra. His sister cried at night because of the taunts. He heard her, every night. She pretended she was okay, but he could tell. He felt his own tears burn in his eyes.

Slam.

It wasn't fair.

Slam.

It wasn't fair.

Slam.

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" he roared, slamming his fist as hard as possible into the log. It split right in half, as Kane let out a chocked sob, tears pouring down his face.

"How youthful!" said a voice. Kane whipped his head around, his braid flying, raising his fists. He then blushed, seeing the woman who just smiled. She was very pretty, with black hair in a very nice bob, and a huge smile. She also wore skin tight green spandex, with a simple jonin vest, left whipped his eyes, taking a quick breath as she walked over."Your so youthful, to use your anger through training!" said the woman cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Kane asked politely. The woman blushed, smacking herself in the head.

"OH! HOW UNYOUTHFUL" she looked upset, making Kane feel bad. He had taught Mike to always be polite to a woman, and here he was, making one upset. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Konoha's Beautiful Beast, Maito Yoko!"she did a pose, smiling widely.

"Rock Kane." Kane said, smiling.

"I know!" said Yoko, grinning. "I watched you and your sister train! You both are so youthful!"

"Why did you never say anything?" Kane asked, crossing his arms. Yoko shrugged.

"You never cried before. Now, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." mutter Kane rebelliously, until he sighed. "I was told I could use chakra-"

"That's a good thing!" cheered Yoko. Kane scowled.

"No, because I don't deserve it! Kimi does! She's the one who looks out for me, who takes care of me. She should have chakra, not me!"

"Kane?" a voice from behind froze the boy. He turned to see none other than Kimi herself. She looked heartbroken, and Kane hated himself for putting that look on her face. "Oh, otouto." Kimi ran over and hugged her brother, refusing to let go. "You deserve it to." Kane broke down, feeling her hug him, and just cried, the girl simply holding him as he did so.

* * *

Ah, gender bending. What fun. XD

Yeah, so this is just a minor musing on my part: How different they would be as the other gender, how they would interact.

Kane is like his female counterpart, but he's much more violent and very angry about his use of chakra. He's as you can see, not very forthcoming with his emotions, due to a change in his past: Kyoko was abanonded by Maya's father while she was still pregnant. Kane married Mike's mom, until she ran off, after Kane had fallen in love.

Kimi in my head, is like Lee, but more mature, due to the fact girls mature faster than guys. Oh, she's still very loud and cheerful, don't worry.

Yoko is Gai, in a female body. XD


	3. Chapter 3

I found this little one-shot on my computer, and decided to put it up. Here is what could have been.

* * *

She watched as Lee ran off, laughing, to go an join his precious Gai-sensei. She sneered, baring her teeth as she twirled around, storming inside. She slammed her fist into the wall, not caring about the pain as her glasses fogged up. She refused to cry though. Kami-damn it... she would not cry.

How far had they fallen, that he would leave without mention? How far had the wedge been driven between them? How far?

It started when it became apparent she could use her chakra, while he couldn't. He still loved her. He was her aniki, of course he did... but there was the doubt between them. Despite the fact she had the memories of a life before, she had a knack for ninjutsu.

She gained friends, and was close to them. Shikamaru and Choji were great people to hang out with. however, the wedge was driven deeper with each day. Her cutting her hair into a bob made the distance a valley.

Then, Gai came along. Anger filled her as she thought of Lee's savior, a guy she had grown to hate. Maya had spoken so well of him, but all she saw was the man who took her brother even further away. He wasn't there anymore. Before, even with the distance, she could still go to him when she was upset. She could still cuddle with him, they could still talk. She had hoped to heal their distance. She wanted her brother back.

He wouldn't listen. He refused to speak to her, always running off and hanging out with _Gai-sensei_. He refused to listen to her, instead yelling about youth and working himself to the bone, trying to impress his oh so precious sensei. The _man_ who took her brother away. Her fist slammed into the wall again, her knuckles screaming in pain.

Her chance to make thing sright had flow by. She had trained hard in taijutsu, harder than before, hoping to spar with her brother. She prayed to Kami, to God, to whoever that she could mend the distance. That she could make things right. But, Lee came home that day, babbling about Gai-sensei and how great he was, how amazing he was. How terrific he was.

Her one chance to mend the gap between them... the chance she had worked for so hard, becoming he best female taijutsu fighter for... it was gone...

Her fist slammed into the wall again, as she sobbed dryly.

She would not cry. Not over her brother. Not over the man who took it all away. She would not cry.

* * *

It is an AU verse, what was the original plan for Kyoko. She was the basic person we know, but more sarcastic and mean. She was also drafted as lazy, with different friends then now.

In this, she and Lee weren't close. She never met Gai early on, nor did she meet Koemi, because she was good at ninjutsu. Doubt and jealousy wrecked her relationship with Lee.

I like her better now, more fun. This was a darker, more angsty version of her.

I have a half finished one shot of this AU verse... may finish it and put it up. It's very sad though.


	4. Chapter 4

Written by FakeivyZero, the continuation of chapter three.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Whirling around, Kyoko caught sight of a silver-haired man looking at her in concern before his expression was covered by his glasses.

"Nothing," she croaked, eyes burning.

"Surely not! You're here in this out of the way training ground all alone pounding your fists bloody and crying so piteously and you expect me to believe everything's fine? Come now, out with it."

Dimly, memories of Maya talking about someone similar to this started to surface, but she couldn't quite-

"What's your name?" Kyoko asked abruptly, aware she'd been staring.

"Oh me? Well, it's Yakushi Kabuto. And yours?"

Where before the memories had been a whisper now they roared loudly, warningly. But she didn't care about warnings, all she cared about was her brother. And now she'd lost him to that man. Rage and despair and determination and the warning and thoughts of her brother swirled about in her head; suddenly everything clicked together and a ludicrous, sly, horrible plan came together. And the first step-

"Do you know medicine? And poisons?"

"Oi! Aren't you even going to tell me-"

"Kyoko. Well?"

"...yes I do. Why do you-"

"Teach me. In return, I'll give you one favor per lesson." Staring closely, she was able to detect a bit of the snake behind the leaves. Then it was gone, leaving him looking disgruntled.

"That's hardly a good deal, me teaching you all these time consuming subjects just to get an IOU."

"Yes, but the favors will be for anything."

"...anything?"

"Yes."

"...Well, then. It looks...like you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

:) The two of us are doing a back and forth continuation of this little plot bunny. I think this is just amazing. An interesting twist on Kyoko,


End file.
